In the construction of a refrigerator cabinet, it is typical to include a metal mullion bar position between side walls of a horizontally disposed freezer and fresh food compartment or between the top and bottom walls of side-by-side freezer and fresh food compartment. The purpose of the mullion bar or rail is well known to provide support between the side walls of the refrigerator and to provide a load bearing structure about which the liners of the freezer and fresh food compartment are constructed.
The mullion rails or bars are located across the open front of the refrigerator cabinet exposed to the ambient atmosphere and at least a portion of the interior liner of the freezer compartment and/or the fresh food compartment. Typically, the mullion bar provides a structural support to which a partition for the freezer and fresh food compartments are constructed. Since the mullion bar is a metallic material, the mullion is a good heat transfer medium between the ambient atmosphere and the freezer compartment and/or the fresh food compartment. When the ambient is humid, condensation appears on the face of the mullion bar. To prevent sweating the mullion bar has heater which warms the mullion surface exposed to the ambient. However these heaters also heat the fresh food compartment and/or freezer compartment raising the energy requirements needed to maintain operation of the refrigerator.
The mullion bar also provides a reinforced surface against which the doors may close. The door includes a gasket having magnets which are attracted to the metal mullion bar to effect a seal against the mullion bar. Thus the mullion bar is required to provide an effective seal against the door gaskets which must withstand the stresses of repeated door closure and provide a magnetic attracting medium.